Interest
by Park Min Rin
Summary: No Summary! :D Warning: YAOI! NOT FOR CHILDREN! MATURE CONTENT (21 )! BAD LANGUAGE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! JOYer's rapatkan barisan! Semoga suka! Koreksi dan masukan sangat membantu, selama bahasa yang digunakan sopan. Love ya (o)/


**INTEREST**

(Oneshot)

Presented by Park Min Rin

 **Warning: KYUMIN FANFICT! YAOI! NOT FOR CHILDREN! MATURE CONTENT (21+** **)! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

A/N: Rating M bukan sebatas karena menyertakan konten seksual, melainkan juga karena adanya konten 'penggunaan bahasa yang kasar'. Be a smart reader, please. Jangan—memaksa—membaca jika tidak suka. Koreksi dan masukan sangat membantu, selama bahasa yang digunakan sopan. Selamat membaca teman-teman *tebarsunjauh* (*3*)/

* * *

"SIFAT DAN KARAKTER UNIK CAPRICORN."

 **Pertama, Capricorn adalah tipe yang sangat pemalu di awal perkenalan. Namun, jika sudah dekat, Capricorn akan menjadi tipe yang sangat cerewet.**

"Betul!"

 **Kedua, Capricorn selalu berusaha tampak ceria di hadapan orang lain, tetapi sebenarnya Capricorn adalah tipe yang sangat rapuh saat sendiri.**

"Hm...Aku tidak terlalu yakin."

 **Ketiga, Capricorn tidak akan memulai sebuah hubungan kalau dia belum merasa yakin, tapi jika telah yakin dengan seseorang, Capricorn akan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati dan tiada henti.**

"Aku setuju denganmu."

 **Keempat, Capricorn bisa mengungkapkan kata "aku benci padamu" dan "aku cinta padamu" dengan satu ekspresi yang sama.**

"Ekspresi yang seperti apa?"

 **Kelima, Capricorn tidak mengerti akan hal romantis, tetapi dia akan setia dan lebih memilih mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan bertindak daripada omong kosong.**

"Aku juga tidak yakin tentang hal ini."

 **Keenam, Capricorn senantiasa menyimpan rasa hati untuk diri sendiri. Capricorn tidak akan mengatakan apapun kepada orang lain dalam situasi apapun.**

"Waaaah, kau benar-benar memahamiku."

 **Ketujuh, Capricorn adalah pekerja keras yang tidak tertandingi.**

"Kalau yang ini, benar sekali!"

 **Kedelapan, Capricorn sangat emosional. Capricorn bisa saja sangat senang pada detik ini dan berubah menjadi sangat marah pada detik berikutnya.**

"Ya, jika tiba-tiba saja muncul makhluk menyebalkan yang... hok?"

Kawan bicaraku langsung tergeletak di lantai setelah menabrak dinding. Aku yang semula asyik telungkup di atas sofa reyot—kesayanganku—langsung mendongakkan kepala. Memandang ke atas, aku menemukan sesosok laki-laki. Tengah berkacak pinggang.

"KAU!"

Bola mata yang kuperkirakan seukuran bola pingpong itu melotot hebat. Kelopak matanya seakan berteriak sesak, berusaha keras untuk menahan agar benda itu tak melompat dari rongganya.

"Dasar bodoh!" teriakan berbonus umpatan terdengar lebih keras, disusul dengan telunjuk berkuku tajam yang mendorong keras keningku. "Kau sudah lulus SMA empat tahun yang lalu dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan sekarang!"

Aku melirik kawan bicaraku di lantai. Dia sudah mati dan harus mati untuk kedua kalinya karena dilempar sekeras itu. Namanya ' _HAKSAENG_ '. Karena tak memiliki kawan untuk bicara, aku sering bicara dengan majalah khusus anak SMA.

Di sampulnya jelas sekali menampilkan model siswa dan siswi berpakaian SMA. Konten dalam majalah secara implisit dituliskan dalam bentuk beberapa _headline_. Dan yang paling mencolok dengan ukuran huruf terbesar berikut efek _bold_ tertebal adalah _headline_ bertuliskan **'TIPS LOLOS UJIAN MASUK PERGURUAN TINGGI!'**

Aku membuka mulut untuk bicara, tapi Mr. _Roar_ —aku menyebutnya begitu—kembali berteriak padaku. "KAU MAU ALASAN APA SEKARANG? Kau mau bilang kalau kau membaca tips lolos ujian masuk perguruan tinggi?"

Sekali lagi aku berusaha mengeluarkan suara, namun omelan panjang kembali mendahuluiku. "Jangan membodohiku! Kau sudah mendapatkan gelar sarjana tapi yang kau lakukan hanya makan dan tidur sambil menghabiskan UANGKU! Saat aku harus bekerja keras menghidupi anak sepertimu, kau dengan seenaknya berbaring sambil tertawa dengan majalah anak SMA."

"Aku hanya membaca bagian ramalan bintang."

"MWOYA!" teriakan yang lebih keras menyengat telingaku. Seketika aku menyesal, harusnya aku diam saja. "MEMANGNYA DENGAN MEMBACA RAMALAN BINTANG KAU BISA MENGHASILKAN UANG?"

"Tidak," sahutku sambil menggaruk belakang telingaku.

"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku!" sepertinya tenggorokan Mr. Roar mulai sakit. Dia berdeham untuk mengatur pita suaranya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ijazah sarjana tidak bergunamu itu?"

Aku diam. Tidak berminat sekaligus tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Perlahan aku bangkit dari sofa, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang gatal.

" _Daddy_!"

Gadis dengan pakaian dan riasan berlebihan menyerbu ke dalam ruangan. Bunyi sepatu hak—dengan tinggi yang bisa mematahkan kaki—beradu keras dengan lantai kayu. Aku hanya bisa memutar mata, berusaha untuk tak mendengus saat melihatnya.

"Mereka datang lagi! Bagaimana ini?"

Mulutku berkomat-kamit samar. Aku menggeretakkan gigi dengan mata terpejam. Gadis yang kini berdiri di samping Mr. Roar itu datang pada waktu yang sangat tidak tepat! Terbukti dengan pelototan maut yang kembali kudapatkan.

"Kau dengar pemalas?" Mr. Roar menggeram, mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan telingaku lalu berteriak seperti orang gila. "MEREKA DATANG LAGI!"

" _Daddy_ , bagaimana ini? Kita bahkan belum buka tapi mereka sudah muncul," gadis yang tadi 'hanya menyalakan kompor' kini beralih mengobarkan api. Turut melotot padaku sambil mencebik layaknya pemeran antagonis dalam drama-drama perselingkuhan.

"Ini gara-gara Sungmin _oppa_!" dia kembali menyiram minyak dalam mulut apinya. "Harusnya _oppa_ menghasilkan uang untuk kami! Bukan kita yang harus bersusah payah menghasilkan uang untukmu. Mereka mengancam akan merusak TOKO KAMI jika kau tidak membayar bunganya kali ini!"

Aku menatap datar dua manusia di depanku. Mr. Roar dan Childish Princess, mereka adalah perpaduan sempurna yang dikirim Tuhan untuk memporak-porandakan hidupku.

"Hm, aku akan membayar bunganya. Kalian tenang saja."

"OMONG KOSONG!"

" _OPPA_ SELALU BICARA SEPERTI ITU!"

Seiring dengan double bentakan yang kudapatkan, bunyi pecahan gelas terdengar dari luar ruangan, diikuti dengan sumpah serapah yang menegaskan bahwa kekacauan akan berlanjut jika kami terus bersembunyi.

" _OPPA_!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentakku sambil menoyor kepala si Childish Princess.

"Beraninya kau memukul putriku!" Mr. Roar mengacungkan telunjuknya padaku. Kali ini sambil memeluk putrinya yang sudah berakting layaknya manusia paling tersiksa di galaksi Bimasakti.

"Lalu kau ingin aku memukulmu, hah?"

Pasangan ayah dan anak itu sontak mengambil langkah mundur. Satu-satunya kekuatan mereka adalah menyerang dan menyudutkan 'aku yang masa bodoh'. Tapi jika sudah berhadapan dengan 'aku yang sensitif', mereka berpikir dua kali untuk terus berperang.

Seolah kurang mengerikan, aku menambahkan efek menegangkan dengan sengaja menendang 'kawan bicaraku' hingga kembali membentur dinding. Sungguh kasihan, dia mati untuk ketiga kalinya.

Sekalipun begitu, tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan dari hidupku. Hidupku sangat menyedihkan hingga terasa begitu sial!

Sebut saja aku sebagai Cinderella masa kini. Anak malang yang harus bertahan hidup dengan ayah tiri dan saudara tiri yang luar biasa menyiksa. Tidak ada kata tenang dalam hariku. Mr. Roar akan selalu menyiksaku dengan kata-kata maupun tindakan menyakitkan, sedangkan Childish Princess selalu menjadi pengadu domba terbaik sepanjang sejarah hidupku.

Hanya sebatas itulah bagian Cinderella-nya.

Aku mengharamkan diri untuk memasak, membersihkan rumah, apalagi menyiapkan baju dan sepatu pesta untuk adik tiriku—layaknya kisah Cinderella. _No thanks!_

Tidak ada ibu dan ayah kandung yang mencintaiku sepenuh hati layaknya orang tua Cinderella. Ibuku—Kang Hyori—adalah seorang germo yang hobi kawin-cerai. Aku sudah lupa berapa banyak pria yang dibawa ibu untuk dikenalkan sebagai ayahku. Sialnya, sekali pun ibu hobi kawin-cerai, aku adalah satu-satunya anak yang lahir dari rahimnya.

Aku memang lahir di luar nikah, tapi tidak ada drama bahwa aku tidak tahu siapa ayah kandungku. Laki-laki brengsek yang membuat ibu mengandungku di usia 18 tahun itu rajin mengirimkan uang bulanan untukku—walaupun jumlahnya tidak sebanyak yang ibu berikan. Aku bebas merampok uang ibu, kapan pun aku mau.

Sekarang ibu kabur dengan suami barunya. Meninggalkanku bersama Heechul—ayah tiriku—dan Jessica—adik tiriku—yang selalu berusaha membuatku bernasib sama dengan Cinderella.

Jelas saja aku tidak sudi!

Ibu meninggalkan surat sebelum pergi. Menyatakan bahwa dia sudah bosan dengan Heechul dan memutuskan hidup dengan laki-laki lain. Ibu juga mengatakan bahwa aku bisa menikmati hidup karena ibu akan terus mengirimkan uang lewat Heechul. Selain itu, ibu mengatakan bahwa aku tidak perlu khawatir akan hidup sengsara jika ibu berhenti mengirimkan uang. Ibu bilang aku boleh menjual bangunan yang Jessica sebut 'toko kami', karena banyak orang yang menawar bangunan itu dengan harga mahal.

Setelah semua yang ibu katakan lewat suratnya. Dua orang tidak tahu malu itu—Heechul dan Jessica—berlagak bahwa aku menumpang pada mereka. Padahal jelas-jelas merekalah yang menjadi benalu dalam hidupku.

Heechul menyebut UANG-KU untuk uang ibuku. Dan Jessica menyebut TOKO KAMI untuk bar milik ibuku.

Mereka memanggilku Sungminirella? _Ck, ck, ck! Yang benar saja._

* * *

Mereka di sana. Kumpulan pria bertubuh monster. Tinggi besar dengan otot yang nyaris mengoyak kaos hitam ketat mereka. Ayah tiriku biasa menyebut mereka orang-orang Tuan Marcus. Karena mereka memang hanya kacung dari lintah darat bermata biru itu.

"Kami bahkan belum buka, kalian tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dengan merusak barang-barang di sini," ucapku.

Mereka menatapku. Tidak melotot seperti yang dilakukan Heechul—aku tidak pernah sudi memanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah atau sejenisnya—tapi cukup untuk membuatku mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain.

Jangan berani-beraninya menyebutku pecundang! Kalian hanya belum pernah berhadapan dengan monster dalam bentuk manusia. Tinggi mereka dua kali tinggiku, jadi jika aku berani bertingkah, mereka bisa kapan saja menginjakku.

"Ke mana jalang itu?"

Mereka selalu menyebut ibuku jalang. Aku tidak marah, karena ibuku memang jalang.

"Sudah kubilang dia pergi ke Hawaii, bulan madu dengan suami bulenya."

"KAU PIKIR KAMI PEDULI, HAH?"

Ah, aku sudah kenyang dengan bentakan dari mulut manusia. Hidup di lingkungan bar sejak mengenal dunia tentu membuatku kebal dengan mulut kasar manusia.

Bar milik ibuku memang besar. Semula bangunan ini adalah restoran ayam milik kakek—ayah dari ibuku. Tapi semenjak kakek dan nenek meninggal, ibu mengubah tempat ini menjadi bar di bagian depan dan tempat tinggal untuk kami di bagian belakangnya. Jadi, aku tak pernah punya tempat bersembunyi selain di bangunan ini.

"Kalau kau dan jalang itu tidak membayar, bos akan benar-benar menjual bangunan ini!"

Walaupun ancaman seperti itu sering kudengar. Namun, jika kuhitung, ini adalah ancaman kesepuluh kalinya. Dan lintah darat bernama Marcus itu dikenal sebagai rentenir dengan sepuluh kali kesempatan.

 _Ibu kau benar-benar jalang!_

Sekali pun dalam suratnya dia mengatakan kalau aku tidak perlu hidup miskin, tapi ketika aku menelepon bicara tentang si lintah darat, ibu berteriak histeris seakan kejantanan jumbo milik suami bulenya berubah menjadi balon yang mengecil kehabisan udara.

Aku bilang akan menjual bar agar lintah darat dan orang-orangnya berhenti menggangguku. Tapi sialnya, dengan santai ibu mengatakan sekali pun aku menjual bar, uang yang kudapatkan tidak akan bisa melunasi hutang ibu pada Tuan Marcus.

Aku bahkan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bertanya seberapa banyak hutang ibu padanya. Terlalu terkejut memikirkan kebohongan ibu. Jika hutang ibu sebanyak itu, artinya wanita jalang itu benar-benar meninggalkanku tanpa sepeser uang pun.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Tuan Marcus."

 _Sekali pun mereka memaksamu, kau jangan berani-beraninya menemui Tuan Marcus._

Itu pesan ibu. Tapi untuk apa aku mendengarkan ibu? Lagi pula wanita itu tidak akan pulang untuk membereskan kekacauan yang sudah dibuatnya. Dia sedang tergila-gila dengan suami bulenya.

"Tuan kami tidak ada waktu untuk bicara. Tuan kami hanya punya waktu untuk uang!"

Dasar lintah darat! Aku benci sekali dengan tua bangka satu itu.

"Aku akan menandatangani surat pengalihan bangunan ini," ucapku membuat mereka melotot kaget.

Seketika aku mendengar teriakan super dari belakang tubuhku.

"LEE SUNGMIN BERANINYA KAU!"

" _OPPA_ KAU MAU MELIHATKU MATI?"

 _Mati saja kalian!_ Heechul dan Jessica pasti menggila setelah ini. Mereka akan kejang-kejang memikirkan harus menggembel di jalanan karena aku menyerah dengan bangunan pembawa sial ini.

"Antarkan aku menemui Tuan Marcus."

Telingaku berdenging. Jessica menjerit histeris dan Heechul berusaha menarikku kembali padanya. Tapi laki-laki kurus sepertinya bisa apa? Dilibas dengan satu lengan oleh pria suruhan si lintah darat, dia langsung pingsan.

* * *

"Benarkah kau bersedia tanda tangan?"

Dalam keheningan ruangan dia bertanya. Para manusia monster yang tadi mengantarku sudah diusir keluar oleh sosok di depanku.

Sebenarnya aku bohong. Si lintah darat yang kumaksud memang jauh lebih tua dariku, tapi dia bukanlah tua bangka. Usiaku 23 tahun, sedangkan laki-laki bermata biru di depanku kuperkirakan 12 tahun lebih tua dariku.

 _Matanya memang biru._ Heechul yang raja gosip itu gudangnya informasi. Tololnya kadang dia bicara sesuka hati dan di mana saja. Jadi tanpa diminta, orang lain secara kebetulan bisa saja mendengar sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak butuh didengarkan.

Seperti yang terjadi padaku. Semula aku tidak peduli soal si lintah darat. Tapi karena sering mendengar ocehan Heechul, secara naluriah aku mengkroscek perkataannya.

Tuan Marcus mempunyai mata biru karena ayahnya orang Rusia. Kudengar ayahnya masih aktif memimpin sindikat organisasi kejahatan di negara asalnya, sedangkan Tuan Marcus dikirim ke Korea Selatan—negara ibunya—untuk membuka bisnis yang sama. Aku tahu nama Koreanya juga karena Heechul—dia mengumpat marah setelah orang-orang suruhan si lintah darat menyebabkan keributan di bar.

 _Cho Kyuhyun._

Itu namanya. Tapi kudengar dia tidak pernah suka dipanggil dengan nama itu.

Dia lebih tinggi dariku. Tampan seperti malaikat, punya tubuh hot seperti model pakaian dalam, selalu tersenyum seperti model iklan pasta gigi, tapi tatapannya selalu menguarkan energi-energi Lucifer.

Dialah yang disebut iblis berwajah malaikat.

"Apakah kau anak Nyonya Kang yang bernama Sungmin?"

Aku tersentak. Berhenti mengamati pria yang kini duduk di ujung meja kerjanya.

" _Ne_."

"Hmm," dia bergumam sambil mengamatiku. Aku tahu jenis tatapannya. Sudah berulang kali aku mendapatkan tatapan sejenis ini saat terpaksa membantu ibu di bar "Kau sudah besar rupanya."

Ternyata dia memang tua bangka. Dia bicara seakan mengenalku sejak kecil.

"Ibumu berhutang padaku saat usiamu lima tahun."

Dan ternyata memang begitu adanya. Jika perkiraanku tepat, artinya laki-laki ini mulai menghisap 'keringat' ibuku—aku sudah bosan menyebutkan lintah darat—sejak usia 16 atau 17 tahun. Uwah! Aku masih sibuk bermain _game_ di usia yang sama. Entah harus merasa kagum atau sedih dengan kehidupannya. Dia sudah menjalani hidup yang kelam sejak muda.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari?"

Lagi-lagi aku bergeming. Kembali mengalihkan tatapanku dari tua bangka di depan sana. Aku belum pernah pacaran serius dengan seorang gadis, tapi sebagai laki-laki aku merasa gugup berdiri di hadapannya. Semula kupikir ini karena hutang ibu, tapi kalau kupikir-pikir lagi, aku gugup karena dia terlalu tampan.

Aku yang lebih pendek, lebih jelek, dan lebih miskin darinya tentu pantas mengemis belas kasihnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun _ajussi_..." aku melihat kilat tajam di matanya.

Dia bilang sudah mengenalku sejak kecil. Tapi dia tetap marah karena aku melakukan sesuatu yang dibencinya. Setelah ibu berhutang besar, tidak bisa membayar, kemudian—dengan kurang ajar—aku berani memanggilnya begitu. Setidaknya itulah bentuk pemberontakan kecilku.

Sepertinya kakiku gemetar, tapi bibirku berusaha melukiskan cengiran. "...bukankah kita sudah kenal lama?"

Dia terlihat geram karena aku menyebutnya Cho Kyuhyun bonus _ajussi_ , tapi pengendalian dirinya benar-benar hebat. Tangannya tidak terkepal. Tubuhnya terlihat santai dan senyumnya juga masih terlukis saat bicara dengan begitu lembut. "Aaahh~ rupanya kau menemuiku untuk bernegosiasi?"

 _Ya, karena ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya kau mengancam akan menjual bar. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini._

Aku bicara dalam hati, di depannya aku kembali menyunggingkan cengiran sambil menggaruk belakang telingaku. Berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi bersahabat yang canggung, padahal batinku benar-benar terguncang. Sesuatu dalam diriku jatuh pingsan berkali-kali memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk.

"Baiklah~" dia mendesah. Kutegaskan sekali lagi, dia mendesah! Dengan gerakan sengaja yang elegan menambahkan juluran lidah untuk membasahi bibirnya. "Katakan apa maumu."

Tercekat sesaat, otakku masih memproses apa yang baru saja kulihat. Gerakannya terlihat seperti mengundang...

"Sungmin?"

"Aku mau lidah..." seketika aku menampar bibirku. Terkejut dengan kalimat yang hampir kukatakan.

Sementara aku sibuk mengatur ekspresi wajahku, laki-laki _hot_ di depan sana tertawa renyah. "Fokus, _darling_ ," ujarnya sambil memberiku bonus kedipan maut.

 _Bunuh saja aku!_

Ternyata ibu benar! Dan ini sepenuhnya salah ibu!

Setiap Cho Kyuhyun mengirim orang-orangnya untuk menagih hutang ibu, aku segera menghubungi ibu dan menyuruhnya pulang, tapi ibu hanya berjanji akan segera pulang. Faktanya dia tidak pernah pulang.

Secara mengejutkan, seminggu yang lalu ibu tiba-tiba meneleponku. Bukannya menyelesaikan masalah, kami justru berdebat dan dia bicara panjang lebar tentang 'omong kosong' yang sekarang terbukti kebenarannya.

' _Sungmin, kau hanya belum tahu siapa Tuan Marcus. Dia itu dewa seks! Jangankan ibu yang perempuan, laki-laki polos sepertimu bisa tiba-tiba jatuh cinta dan hilang akal karenanya.'_

Aku tertawa saat itu. Masa bodoh. Dengan berani justru mengejek bahwa ibu saja yang terlalu jalang. Ibu juga tidak pernah masalah aku mengatainya seperti itu. Interaksi kami memang rusak sejak awal.

' _Ibu berani bertaruh kalau dia akan meminta tidur denganmu sebagai bayaran bunga.'_

Aku tidak masalah. Lagi pula ibu pernah menawarkanku pada janda kaya raya. Aku ingat betul saat itu aku berusia 20 tahun. Aku marah tentu saja! Kalau aku marah, ibu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia tidak pernah masalah saat meninggalkanku, tapi dia takut sekali jika aku yang meninggalkannya.

"Emm..." aku berusaha mengetes suaraku. Walaupun terdengar sedikit bergetar, setidaknya aku berhasil mengeluarkannya. "Ibu sedang pergi ke luar negeri. Dan aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar..."

Suaraku mendadak tenggelam. Dia mengangkat tangannya, menggerakkan jari tengahnya, menyuruhku mendekat padanya.

"...bunganya," imbuhku terdengar seperti cicitan.

Aku kembali salah fokus. Di antara seluruh jarinya, kenapa dia harus menggunakan jari tengahnya sebagai kail untuk memancingku?

Sekali lagi aku menyumpah ibu! Otakku yang terlalu kotor atau laki-laki ini memang memiliki sihir untuk memikat lawannya. Aku bahkan tidak sadar sudah berdiri begitu dekat di hadapannya.

"Jadi kau tidak punya uang untuk membayar bunganya?" mulutnya bertanya, tapi matanya menatap bagian bawah tubuhku.

Seketika aku merinding saat matanya yang seindah lautan kembali memaku tatapanku. "Lalu...?"

"Jika bisa," aku meneguk ludah. "Aku akan membayar dengan cara lain."

"Cara lain?" kejarnya. "Jika yang kau maksud dengan bekerja padaku, aku yakin kau sudah tahu berapa banyak pekerjaku."

"Bukan itu maksudku," aku menyahut terlalu cepat. Kembali meneguk ludah saat Cho Kyuhyun menelengkan kepalanya, menatapku dari sisi yang berbeda. "...aku akan membayar dengan tubuhku."

"Membayar dengan tubuhmu?"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, menguatkan kakiku, dan menebalkan mukaku. "Aku akan tidur denganmu."

' _Kau dengar! Ibu akan benar-benar marah kalau kau berani tidur dengannya!'_

Itu ancaman ibu untukku. Tapi kenapa aku mendengarkan ibu? Aku dan ibu tidak memiliki hal seperti itu. Kami tidak pernah saling mendengarkan satu sama lain. Jadi, aku bebas memutuskan apapun yang menurutku lebih baik dari pada mengiyakan ibuku yang jalang itu.

Cho Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat, dia masih menatapku dengan pandangan liarnya. Aku berusaha melukiskan senyum untuk menenangkan diri. Berpikir keras apakah aku perlu bergerak lebih dekat untuk mendahului permainan.

Saat aku berpikir untuk mengulurkan tanganku menyentuhnya, jantungku lebih dulu tenggelam ke dalam perutku, mengirim rasa mulas seketika.

Laki-laki di depanku mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyeringai penuh hinaan padaku. Lidahnya yang tadi tampak sangat menggoda, kini menusuk seluruh tubuhku lewat satu kalimat tajam.

"Aku tidak tidur dengan laki-laki, anak kecil."

 _Double shit!_ Ibu selalu bicara omong kosong! Dan bodohnya aku selalu termakan omongannya.

Mendadak aku berpikir, apa karena ibuku jalang lalu aku mewarisi sikap jalangnya? Jelas-jelas ibu sudah melarangku untuk bertemu apalagi tidur dengan laki-laki ini, tapi aku sendiri yang datang menawarkan diri dengan alasan membayar hutang ibu.

Sejujurnya, niat awalku aku memang menyetujui surat pengalihan hak milik bar. Namun, saat melihat si tua bangka lintah darat yang ternyata memang terlihat seperti dewa seks, otakku mendadak hanya memikirkan bagaimana rasanya benar-benar dikuasai laki-laki berdarah panas seperti Cho Kyuhyun.

Keringat sebesar biji jagung mendadak muncul di keningku. Aku yakin seratus persen kalau _air conditioner_ ruangan ini masih berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi dari mana keringat tolol ini muncul?

Mataku terbelalak. Bibirku terbuka. Aku pasti terlihat sangat tolol sekarang. Datang menawarkan diri, bersikap layaknya berlian mahal. Tapi berakhir dengan menjadi sampah got bonus mendapat panggilan anak kecil di usia 23 tahun.

 _Sungguh memalukan!_

Kemaluanku memang masih berada di sana. Tapi rasa maluku benar-benar sudah diinjak oleh Cho Kyuhyun, tua bangka lintah darat yang benar-benar kubenci mulai detik ini.

"Tapi selalu ada pengecualian," ucapnya sambil meraih jemariku.

Seringai senang menghiasai wajahnya sesaat sebelum tubuhku ditarik hingga jatuh menabrak tubuh kokohnya. Mengabaikan bagaimana tegangnya tubuhku, dia menyentuhkan ujung bibirnya di kulit telingaku, kemudian bicara dengan lamat-lamat. "Karena kau sangat manis dan bukan lagi anak kecil, kuterima bayaran bunganya."

Kutarik kata-kataku!

 _Aku tidak jadi membenci Cho Kyuhyun._

* * *

"Berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"Dua puluh tiga tahun," jawabku. Mataku tidak bisa meninggalkan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Cho Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu baru saja selesai dengan jasnya, kini beralih pada lapisan setelan berikutnya.

"Biasanya mereka membantuku dengan ini..." katanya setelah membuka kancing _vest_ -nya.

Aku segera bangkit dari posisiku. Setan jalang dalam diriku bersorak senang, jika tadi aku hanya bisa mengamatinya dari tempat tidur, kini aku bisa menyentuhnya. Dan seperti dugaanku, bukan hanya dadanya yang kokoh, lengan dan punggungnya juga sangat keras. Aku sengaja menyentuh bagian itu saat membantunya meloloskan rompi.

"Apa kau selalu berganti marga setiap ibumu membawa suami baru?"

Mataku yang awalnya fokus pada kancing kemeja putih, beralih pada manik biru yang justru tengah mengarah pada bibirku.

"Tidak," dengan sengaja aku mengulum bibirku. Menyentuh kancing atas kemejanya kemudian membukanya dengan perlahan. "Aku tetap menggunakan marga ayahku. Lee Sungmin."

"Hm... Lee Sungmin," dia bergumam seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan baru, tapi lengannya bergerak layaknya pria dewasa. Dia menarik pinggangku mendekat, dengan sengaja mendesak tonjolan keras miliknya di perutku.

Aku mengintip ekspresinya lewat bulu mataku. Cho Kyuhyun masih memaku tatapannya pada bibirku, napasnya yang hangat mengirimkan hembusan beraroma _mint_ ke depan wajahku.

"Apa yang ibumu katakan tentangku?"

"Cukup banyak," kali ini aku mendongak, membalas tatapannya secara terang-terangan. Tanganku masih bergerak membuka kancing kemejanya saat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Ibu bilang kau dewa seks. Dia melarangku tidur denganmu."

Setan jalang dalam diriku kembali bersorak bahagia saat melihat tatapan Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar dibalut nafsu. Hasrat dan gairah seksual tergambar jelas di sana. Aku sungguh beruntung karena Cho Kyuhyun bukan tua bangka yang mudah disulut godaan anak muda, jika tidak, aku pasti sudah berakhir di ranjang dan dibobol sejak tadi.

"Ibumu benar, tapi kau sudah membuat pilihan yang lebih baik."

"Tentu," sahutku sambil tersenyum manis. Menyempatkan diri menyentuh dada kokohnya sebelum melepas kemeja yang tadi membalut kulit seputih porselen itu. Jika laki-laki _hot_ masa kini lebih suka mencoklatkan kulit untuk menunjukkan sisi 'panas'nya, aku lebih suka Cho Kyuhyun yang _hot_ dengan kulit pucatnya. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti dewa.

"Kau pernah tidur dengan perempuan?" Cho Kyuhyun bertanya sambil membawa tanganku, menyentuh ikat pinggangnya

"Dua kali kurasa," sahutku sambil membuka gesper. "Pertama karena aku terlalu mabuk, kedua sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu karena aku kesal dengan ibu."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selama tiga tahun tanpa seks?"

Kali ini aku terkekeh. "Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan seks. Itu bukan kebutuhan utamaku. Selagi ibu dan ayah memberiku uang dan membiarkanku bermain sesuka hati, aku tidak butuh apapun lagi."

Aku menarik lepas ikat pinggangnya, membiarkan Cho Kyuhyun meraih daguku. Sepertinya laki-laki ini tidak lagi bisa menahan diri untuk menyentuh bibirku, terbukti dengan ibu jarinya yang bergerak seduktif mengusap bibirku.

Ibu selalu bilang kalau bibirku adalah aset termahal, siapa pun akan melihat dua kali padaku ketika aku membuka bibirku. Aku bahkan tidak terkejut saat ibu mengatakan ada wanita dan laki-laki yang rela membayar mahal agar aku mau memuaskan mereka dengan bibirku.

"Lihat apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut kecil ini," Cho Kyuhyun berbisik di depan bibirku. "Jika dewa seks sudah menunjukkan diri, apa mulut kecil ini masih bisa mengatakan tidak lagi peduli soal seks?"

Aku tertawa pelan. Menundukkan kepalaku untuk menatap kancing celananya, melepas benda bulat kecil itu dari kaitnya lalu menyentuh resleting di bawahnya. Seraya menarik turun benda itu, aku membawa wajahku mendekat ke sisi telinga Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan sengaja menghembuskan napas berat di sana, lantas membalas bisikannya. "Kalau begitu... tunjukkan padaku."

* * *

Tubuhku terangkat, kemudian dibanting ke atas tempat tidur. Aku tidak merengek kesakitan, justru sibuk mengatasi keterkejutanku karena Cho Kyuhyun mengangkatku tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak percaya akan tiba hari saat Lee Sungmin akhirnya menyerahkan diri," seiring dengan kata-katanya, Cho Kyuhyun merayap naik, menindihku dan menahan kedua tanganku di atas kepala.

"Mari kita lihat, apa yang bisa dibayarkan Lee Sungmin untukku."

Aku terbaring pasrah dengan mata yang senantiasa mengikuti gerakannya. Dia menelanjangiku tanpa permisi. Sengaja menyisakan _boxer_ ketat yang kubeli minggu lalu dengan uang bulanan dari ayah.

"Bagaimana rasanya memasukkan 'ini' ke dalam perempuan?"

Aku berjengit setengah menggeliat, terlalu terkejut karena Cho Kyuhyun menyentuh milikku secara tiba-tiba.

"Ha... hangat," aku terengah. Dia mengusap lembut penisku naik turun dari balik kain _boxer_ bermerk Calvin Klein. "...dan ketat," imbuhku menikmati sentuhannya.

Dengan gerakan yang lagi-lagi mendadak, dia mengangkat tubuhku ke pangkuannya. Menekan kejantannya yang masih dibalut celana panjang tepat di belahan pantatku.

"Kalau begitu..." Cho Kyuhyun mendesah di depan bibirku. "Mari kita lihat apa kau punya tempat yang hangat dan ketat untuk dewa seks."

Pandanganku mendadak gelap, setan jalang benar-benar sudah menguasai tubuhku. Aku tidak lagi peduli soal apa tujuan awalku menemui laki-laki ini. Yang ada di kepalaku saat ini adalah aku menginginkannya.

Aku bergerak maju, berusaha menaut bibirnya tapi dia menahanku. Manik birunya mengintimidasi tatapanku yang sudah dibalut hasrat. Jemarinya yang kuat merenggut helaian rambutku, menarik kepalaku hingga terdongak, mengekspos leherku.

Erangan samar lolos dari mulutku saat merasakan kecupan ringan di sana. Seluruh bulu di tubuhku berdiri, mengawal kejantananku untuk menjadi lebih keras dan semakin keras.

"Kau harus belajar tentang siapa yang menguasai dan siapa yang harusnya dikuasai," Cho Kyuhyun bicara di sana, menjinakkan iblis yang tadi menggedor-gedor pintu kejalanganku. Secara otomatis tubuhku melunak, lunglai dalam tawanan lengan kuatnya.

Dia tersenyum puas, mencium bibirku sekilas. "Nah, anak manis. Anak laki-laki pasti menyukai olahraga. Kita harus pemanasan sebelum melakukan olahraga yang menyenangkan," Cho Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri mendengar kalimatnya. "Sekarang katakan padaku, bagian mana yang ingin kau panaskan terlebih dahulu?"

Dia mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan aku untuk menyentuhkan tangannya pada bagian yang kuinginkan.

Mengikuti permainannya, aku meraih jemarinya yang panjang. Dengan berani mengusap naik turun jari tengah laki-laki tampan di hadapanku, lantas membawa tangannya menyentuh penisku.

Seringai iblis menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku tahu kau bukan anak kecil yang membosankan," tukasnya puas. "Tapi aku akan mulai dengan mulut pintarmu. Kau juga suka bagian itu bukan?"

Dia pandai sekali menggoda. Aku tidak masalah dia mau menyentuhku di mana pun, jadi aku hanya bisa menggangguk sambil membisikkan kalimat yang benar-benar jalang. "Aku suka di manapun kau menyentuhku."

* * *

Aku bersyukur untuk saat ini karena bukan terlahir sebagai laki-laki suci. Aku tidak harus terlihat tolol karena tidak tahu caranya berciuman, tapi Cho Kyuhyun berada di kelas yang berbeda. Dia tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menyerang. Seisi mulutku benar-benar dijarah habis olehnya.

Dia menggigit kecil bibir bawahku, sedangkan ujung lidahnya terus menggoda dan membelai lidahku. Aku tidak minum alkohol seharian ini, tapi kurasa aku mulai mabuk. Mataku benar-benar meredup, duniaku mulai terbang mencapai surgawi.

"Kau punya _nipple_ yang cantik," Cho Kyuhyun terdengar tulus memujiku. Lengannya mengangkatku naik, menempatkan kepalaku di bantal yang lembut. Aku berusaha meresponnya, tapi lidahku masih belum berhasil bangkit dari pergulatan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jika sebelumnya kau yang bermain dengan bagian ini," aku berjengit, seakan terenggut saat Cho Kyuhyun menyentuh putingku dengan jarinya. "Untuk kali ini, kau yang akan menikmati permainannya."

Sedetik kemudian aku benar-benar tersentak, mengirimkan refleks pada kedua tanganku untuk mencengkeram rambut pirang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Oh Tuhan..." aku meringkih, kemudian mengeluarkan kata-kata konyol. "Aku tidak tahu kalau rasanya akan seperti ini."

Dia menangkup tonjolan kecil di dadaku ke dalam mulutnya yang lembab dan hangat, giginya bergerak main-main saat memberikan gigitan kecil, sedangkan tangannya sesekali membantu dengan memberikan cubitan kecil. Sensasi ini benar-benar baru untukku. Rasa sedikit sakit berbaur nikmat adalah perpaduan sempurna untuk menerbangkan akal manusia.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sengatan familiar di bawah tubuhku. Mataku membeliak dan tanganku mengerat ketat di rambutnya. Darah di otakku berlari turun, menggumpal di bawah sana. Dan ketika Cho Kyuhyun memberikan gigitan kecil dan hisapan kuat di dadaku, isi kepalaku seakan berhamburan.

Tubuhku tersentak, tak terkendali saat sesuatu menyembur keluar dari kejantananku yang masih dibalut celana dalam. Entah berapa lama aku menggelepar dalam erangan. Saat aku membuka mata, manik biru itu menatapku. Tak bisa menyembunyikan keterpanaannya.

Cho Kyuhyun terlihat dua kali lebih panas dengan tampilannya sekarang, kening dan lehernya mulai berkeringat sedangkan rambut pirangnya terlihat acak-acakan, hasil cengkeraman tanganku.

Aku hanya memiliki waktu dua detik untuk mengagumi itu sebelum tersadar bahwa hal memalukan baru saja terjadi.

"Wow, kau 'keluar' karena aku menggigit putingmu?"

Lebih memalukannya, aku keluar saat masih mengenakan _boxer_. Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kencing di celananya.

Keringat di keningku mengalir turun ke pelipis. Mataku menelisik, sedangkan bibirku terbuka dan mengatup tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. Aku terlalu malu untuk menjawabnya.

"Kau... memang seperti ini?"

"Ti-tidak!" aku berhasil membantah. "Aku tidak pernah diperlakukan begini. Jadi aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini. A-aku juga tidak pernah tidur dengan laki-laki. Jadi..."

Sementara aku bingung mengatur kata-kataku, Cho Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar manis ternyata."

" _Ye_?" aku terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresinya.

Dia merayap naik, merengkuh tengkukku untuk melakukan kecupan singkat berkali-kali sebelum berakhir dengan ciuman panjang yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Senyumku terkembang, menikmati sikap manisnya.

Sebelah tangannya yang semula berkelok-kelok di sepanjang tubuhku, bergerak cepat meloloskan _boxer_ -ku berikut celananya sendiri.

Napasku tertahan. Aku sudah pernah menyentuh milik perempuan, rasanya mendebarkan. Tapi tidak semenakjubkan saat milikku bersentuhan langsung dengan sesuatu yang sama dengan milikku.

Aku tidak berani bergerak sementara Cho Kyuhyun menekan miliknya dan memberikan gesekan lembut pada milikku. Terasa licin karena spermaku tadi.

Cho Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dariku, mengusap kening dan rambutku yang basah dengan keringat. Bibirnya yang tebal dan terasa lembut saat digigit berucap pelan. "Kau tidak bisa mundur sekalipun aku bisa mencium bau-bau ketakutanmu saat ini."

"A-aku tidak takut," bantahku jujur. Hanya saja, ini pengalaman pertamaku tidur dengan laki-laki. Harusnya dia peduli soal itu! Rasanya sedikit... ah! Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

Saat aku sibuk berpikir, Cho Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membawaku berguling. Posisi berganti dengan aku yang berada di atasnya. Dia tersenyum kecil kemudian menggeser tubuhku untuk duduk di atas dadanya.

Aku memutar kepalaku dan menemukan diriku melotot setelahnya. Cho Kyuhyun terkekeh senang saat aku kembali menatapnya. "Apa karena kau keturunan orang Rusia, milikmu jadi sebesar itu?" mulutku bahkan tidak sadar saat melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh.

"Mungkin," sahutnya santai. Dia mengabaikan keterkejutanku dan beralih mengerjai milikku yang mulai bangkit pasca orgasme. "Milikmu juga tidak terlalu kecil untuk membuat seorang perempuan hamil," pujinya terdengar seperti ejekan.

Biarlah! Aku hanya fokus pada perasaan baru yang meliputiku. Walaupun tidak terlalu sering masturbasi, aku tahu rasanya memegang kejantanku. Tapi sensasinya berbeda ketika orang lain yang menyentuhnya. Seperti yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Nngghhh," aku menahan engahan, perlahan terpejam dengan kepala mendongak. Mulut yang tadi mengerjai putingku, sekarang tanpa jijik membungkus kejantananku. Lidah yang tadi agresif menggedor pertahananku, kini meliuk teratur di sepanjang ereksiku. Sesekali melakukan jilatan menggoda di bagian ujungnya.

 _Laki-laki ini benar-benar dewa seks._

Secara naluriah, aku membalik diri. Balas menindihnya dan membawa wajahku ke depan ereksi Cho Kyuhyun yang sekeras batu. Aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama untuk menyenangkannya.

Di sisi lain Cho Kyuhyun menepuk pantaku. "Anak pintar!" menggumamkan pujian sebelum kembali menelan milikku ke dalam tenggorokannya.

Aku bergidik, tapi berhasil mengatasi diri.

Cho Kyuhyun memiliki bau dan rasa yang menyegarkan. Dengan susah payah, aku berusaha melakukan hal yang sama. Menjilat sepanjang ereksinya lalu mengulumnya naik turun. Sesekali dia akan menepuk lembut pantatku saat gigiku tak sengaja menggores kulit kejantanannya.

 _Aku butuh belajar lebih banyak untuk tidak terlihat bodoh!_

"Aku bisa melihat lubangmu tidak berhenti berkedut, sepertinya dia memanggilku."

 _Lu-lubang dia bilang?_

Bunyi 'plop' yang cukup keras terdengar saat secara tiba-tiba aku melepas milik Cho Kyuhyun dari mulutku. Refleks aku berpaling padanya, menemukan dia tengah menjilat jari tengahnya sebelum mendesak benda kurus panjang itu ke dalam anusku.

"Ah!" aku terkejut bukan main. Sontak menarik diri dan harus berhadapan dengan kerutan di kedua alis Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tahu hubungan intim laki-laki dengan laki-laki memang seperti itu, tapi memikirkan benda sebesar itu akan masuk ke dalam tubuhku membuatku ragu.

"Ma-maaf. Aku... aku terlalu terkejut."

"Oke. Segera kembali kalau begitu," ketenangan dalam suaranya justru menakutiku.

Aku meneguk ludah dua kali. "K-kau aku memasukkan milikmu ke dalamku?"

"Ya."

"Kau yakin itu muat?" pertanyaan tololku berlanjut.

"Tentu saja, _darling_. _Come on_!" akhirnya dia terkekeh. "Jangan khawatir. Aku pria yang menghargai _first time_. Jadi, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

 _Lee Sungmin, kalau kau mau membuat lelucon dengan mundur setelah menunjukkan kejalangan diri, sebaiknya kau mati saja!_

Aku menggeretakkan gigi. Melotot dendam pada setan jalang di dalam diriku.

"Kemarilah," Cho Kyuhyun kembali membalik posisi kami. Sekarang aku berada di bawahnya. "Kau pasti takut karena tidak bisa melihatku. Kalau kau melihatku, kau akan tahu kalau aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Kemampuan sihirnya kembali menenangkanku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan membiarkannya bergerak mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja di sisi tempat tidur. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha tenang, tapi tanganku masih gemetar.

"Apakah..." aku tidak berani menatapnya saat bersuara pelan. "...apakah kau memiliki _lube_?"

Dia menghentikan kegiatannya, aku bisa merasakan kalau dia berpaling padaku. Tapi aku tidak akan akan berani bicara jika harus menatap matanya.

"Aku menggunakan itu untuk seks keduaku karena milik partnerku terlalu ketat dan kering."

Cho Kyuhyun kembali berada di atasku sesaat kemudian, dia terkekeh kemudian menciumku singkat. "Aku senang kau berani menyuarakan pendapatmu," ucapnya kemudian menunjukkan botol di tangannya. "Kau mendapatkan keinginanmu."

Aku mengulas senyum lega. Aku bukan jenis orang yang betah menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Setidaknya cairan kental dan licin itu sedikit membantuku.

Cho Kyuhyun merobek paket _foil_ dengan giginya, membawa karet pengaman dan menggulung benda elastis itu ke ereksinya.

Dengan perlahan dia mengusapkan _lube_ ke sekitar lubangku. Berlanjut dengan jarinya yang perlahan masuk ke dalam. Aku menahan napas dan mata birunya mengawasi reaksiku.

"Rileks, sayang."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Meyakinkan diri tapi kembali tersentak detik berikutnya. Jemariku refleks mencengkeram bisepnya saat merasakan tambahan jari lain di dalam sana.

Selagi berusaha menikmati hal itu, aku merasakan kesibukan di bawah sana. Aku mengintip dengan mata sayu, dan menemukan Cho Kyuhyun tengah menuangkan _lube_ di ereksinya yang berbalut pengaman.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Jadi tahanlah rasa sakitnya sebentar."

Dua jari menghilang dari lubangku, berganti dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar menyumpal di sana. Bergerak naik turun di sepanjang belahan pantatku untuk waktu yang membuatku sedikit tenang.

Dan ketika benda itu berhenti tepat di anusku, tetesan keringatku menggila. Aku tak bisa menutupi ketegangan dan rasa takut saat bertatapan dengannya. Mataku melebar, bertatapan dengan manik biru yang menyala tajam.

Cengkeraman di pinggulku menguat saat Cho Kyuhyun bergerak maju.

"Oh _shit_!" dia mengeluarkan berbagai macam makian saat mendesak ereksinya masuk ke dalamku.

Gigiku merapat, menumbuk kuat satu sama lain. Bukan hanya lubangku, aku merasakan syaraf dalam tubuhku seperti meregang dan rasa sakit yang tajam menguliti seluruh inderaku. Bola mataku menghilang ke balik kelopakku saat aku membusungkan dada, merasa akan pingsan akibat menahan rasa sakit.

 _Lube sialan yang tidak membantu! Rasanya benar-benar seperti ingin mati!_

Saat aku berpikir akan pingsan, Cho Kyuhyun merengkuh kuat tubuhku, menyentak lebih kuat dan mengirim pita suaraku untuk melolongkan jeritan yang memekakkan telinga.

"Arrgghhh!"

Aku seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar. Hal yang sama berlaku pada Cho Kyuhyun. Tubuh kami benar-benar basah dengan keringat. Aku tidak tahu kalau penyatuan sesama lelaki akan semenyakitkan ini.

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa waktu. Lebih tepatnya, aku yang membatu. Mengunyah rasa sakit yang terasa membakar di bawah sana.

"Aku akan bergerak sekarang," Cho Kyuhyun bicara setelah menciumku singkat.

Selanjutnya aku merasakan sentakan lembut yang teratur, namun masih terasa menyakitkan. Tanpa terasa air mataku menetes. Dibandingkan perasaan haru, aku justru merasa malu. Aku menangis karena tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku benar-benar hanya sesosok anak kecil yang berusaha terlihat dewasa.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, aku memeluk punggung hangat Cho Kyuhyun, membenamkan wajahku di pundaknya yang kokoh. Menikmati sentakan di bawah tubuhku yang perlahan-lahan berubah. Seperti yang kebanyakan orang katakan, sekali pun terasa sakit, lama-lama seks akan terasa nikmat, bukan?

Sekali pun di awal dia bergerak hati-hati, Cho Kyuhyun mulai menunjukkan bagaimana seorang dewa seks seharusnya. Dia bergerak semakin cepat dan menghujam kuat ke dalam diriku. Dan saat itulah aku tahu mengapa seseorang mengatakan padaku bahwa seks dengan pria adalah hal yang luar biasa.

Aku tidak tahu titik apa yang Cho Kyuhyun hujam dengan kejantanannya di dalamku, tapi dia menyeringai senang saat melihatku menggelinjang, mengerang, dan mendesah seakan telah kehilangan akal. Di mataku hanya ada Cho Kyuhyun dan rasa sakit berbaur kenikmatan di bawah sana.

Lagi. Sengatan yang sama kembali menunjukkan diri saat Cho Kyuhyun menggeram sambil terus menghujam keluar masuk di lubangku. " _Oh God_! Aku akan keluar!"

Aku tak bisa menghentikan diri untuk tak menyentuh kejantananku. Dengan tanganku, aku melakukan gerak naik turun dengan tempo cepat, terengah-engah sambil mengamati Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang sibuk melepas kondomnya.

Dia menatapku tajam kemudian kembali mendorong keras ereksinya, masuk ke dalamku. Aku menggila saat merasakan langsung benda itu tanpa pengalang di dalamku. Ketika dia melakukan satu hujaman kuat, aku merasa duniaku berputar.

Bintang-bintang terbang di depan mataku. Seluruh tubuhku menegang, mengetat, kemudian mengejang kuat saat serangan orgasme kembali membuatku menggelepar untuk kedua kalinya.

Tak lama aku mendengar Cho Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dalam bahasa asing, sebelum ereksinya memuntahkan cairan yang menembak kuat dan berkali-kali di dalam diriku.

 _Pengalaman ini..._

Aku tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku. Tidak ada kata yang cukup untuk menggambarkan rasa takjubku.

Napas kami masih berkejaran, keringat masih setia membanjiri tubuh. Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat Cho Kyuhyun lagi-lagi membalik posisi kami. Aku menempatkan kepalaku di dadanya, sementara dia mengusapkan tangannya di kepala dan punggungku.

Tubuh kami bermandikan keringat seakan hujan baru saja mengguyur, tapi hidungku membau aroma bunga bermekaran di musim semi.

"Kau benar-benar dewa seks, Cho Kyuhyun- _ssi_."

Hanya kalimat itu yang terakhir kuingat sebelum kegelapan menelanku dalam tidur lelap.

* * *

"Apa kau menandatanganinya?"

Ini masih pagi. Aku tidak cukup tidur dan tubuhku terasa lelah. Tapi Heechul sudah mengocehkan kekhawatirannya untuk menjadi gembel baru di Seoul. Kuabaikan dia, memilih menggaruk kepalaku yang benar-benar gatal sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. Aku butuh keramas, bukan mendengarkan Heechul.

" _Oppa_ tidak serius menyerahkan toko kami..."

Jessica berhenti bicara saat aku menggertaknya dengan pelototan mata. "Bar ibu maksudnya," koreksinya kemudian buru-buru berlari ke belakang tubuh ayahnya.

"Kau tidak serius bukan?" Heechul kembali bertanya, kali ini tak bisa menutupi cicit permohonan dalam suaranya.

"Kalian bisa kembali ke Jeju dan hidup seperti sebelumnya."

"JADI KAU BENAR-BENAR MENANDATANGANINYA? BERANINYA KAU!" Mr. Roar mulai menggila. Melupakan bahwa sesaat yang lalu dia secara tak langsung memohon belas kasih anak tirinya. Di belakangnya Jessica mulai memegangi kepalanya, meremas rambutnya, dan berakting seakan bersiap pingsan.

"Pingsanlah setelah kau mengemasi barangmu," tunjukku pada Princess Childish. Mereka serempak melotot geram padaku. Aku melesat ke kamar mandi tepat sebelum duet tujuh oktaf pasangan ayah dan anak itu membuat telingaku berdenging.

" _OPPAAAAA_!"

"LEE SUNGMIIIINNN!"

Dari dalam kamar mandi aku mendengar mereka berteriak memaki-makiku. Aku mengabaikan mereka, memilih segera menyalakan _shower_ , mengatur suhu air dalam _mode_ hangat sebelum memutuskan untuk mengguyur diri di bawah sana.

Terasa sangat nyaman jika saja Jessica tak melanjutkan keributan di depan pintu kamar mandi. Aku tidak peduli pada mereka. Kami hanya hidup bersama, tapi jelas tidak saling menyukai. Sejak awal aku dan Jessica bukanlah saudara, kami adalah orang asing yang terjebak dalam hubungan persaudaraan hanya karena Heechul dan ibu sedang dimabuk asmara.

Ibu dan Heechul mengawali kisah cinta yang klise. Saling bertemu di bar, jatuh cinta karena nafsu sesaat, menikah untuk kesenangan, lalu berpisah karena sudah tidak cocok satu sama lain. Fase yang sama juga berlaku untuk mantan suami ibu sebelumnya, mungkin juga untuk suami masa depannya.

" _Oppa_ , kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!"

Jessica menggedor pintu kamar mandi tanpa henti.

Aku tahu dia hanya tidak mau kembali hidup susah seperti sebelumnya. Mereka pindah dari Jeju ke ibukota dengan harapan dapat mengubah nasib hidup. Sayangnya, kerasnya kehidupan di Seoul benar-benar tidak cukup membuat mereka bisa bertahan.

Sebelum bertemu ibu, Heechul hanya bisa melamar sebagai pekerja paruh waktu dan harus membiayai Jessica yang baru saja masuk SMA. Sekarang, gadis itu sudah duduk di tahun kedua.

Sejak awal aku sudah tahu kalau Heechul hanya modal tampang saat menikah dengan ibu. Terbukti sampai sekarang pun dia masih bersikap seperti parasit dalam hidup ibu dan hidupku. Aku tidak membenci mereka, aku hanya tidak menyukai mereka. Bisakah kalian menemukan perbedaannya?

"Aku akan menelepon ibu dan mengatakan semuanya!"

Ah! Aku melupakan ibu. Bagaimana reaksi wanita itu jika tahu aku menemui Cho Kyuhyun?

Memikirkan laki-laki itu membuat bibirku refleks melengkungkan senyuman. Rasa penasaranku sudah terjawab, aku sudah tahu rasanya tidur dengan dewa seks. Seperti yang ibu katakan, dia benar-benar dewa. Entah karena ini pengalaman pertamaku dengan laki-laki atau apapun, yang pasti aku tidak bisa menghentikan kebahagiaan yang meletup-letup di dalam diriku.

Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar seorang lelaki. Dia tahu betul bagaimana cara memperlakukan partnernya.

Aku tidak lagi peduli apakah gen jalang ibu benar-benar menurun padaku. Yang kutahu, setan jalang yang biasanya terlelap dalam diriku, akan terbangun dan sangat bersemangat jika aku memikirkan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sshhh," bohong kalau aku tidak merasa sakit. Lubang pantatku membengkak dan rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Aku menahan diri untuk buang air besar karena terlalu ngeri memikirkan bahwa lubangku akan robek jika aku memaksa sesuatu keluar dari sana.

Sebenarnya aku bingung. Apa tujuannya menggunakan kondom selama penetrasi, jika saat orgasme dia justru melepas kondomnya? Cho Kyuhyun memang tidak mudah ditebak. Tapi, jika aku perempuan, dengan tembakan ejakulasi sebanyak itu, aku sudah pasti hamil anak Cho Kyuhyun bulan depan.

Gedoran pintu mengganggu kegiatanku membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan Cho Kyuhyun di anusku.

" _Oppa_!" suara Jessica terdengar tegas dalam bisikan. Aku mematikan _shower_ untuk melihat bahwa gadis itu berusaha membuka paksa gagang pintu.

"Aku belum selesai mandi! Jika kau mau buang air besar nanti saja!" omelku

"Bukan itu!"

"Kau juga bisa menunggu untuk buang air kecil!"

"Dengarkan aku bodoh!" kesalnya lantas menendang pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau gadis kampung! Berhenti menggangguku!"

Aku mengambil acak botol shampo, menuangkan cairan kental itu ke atas kepalaku. Bola mataku langsung terpejam kesal saat hidungku menangkap bau mawar. Harusnya aku segera membuang shampo milik ibu sejak pemiliknya kabur dari rumah.

Dengan kesal aku mengusak rambutku, menumbuhkan banyak busa di sana.

" _Oppa_!"

Biar saja dia bertingkah sesuka hati di sana. Aku kembali menyalakan _shower_ , berjengit kaget saat air dingin menyentuh kulit. Seraya mengusap rambuku, aku bergerak meraih botol sabun.

"Tuan Marcus datang kemari! Mencarimu!"

Untuk sesaat aku membeku. Membiarkan botol sabun menggelinding dari atas kabinet dan menimbulkan keributan kecil saat menghantam lantai.

" _Mwo_?"

"Keluar sekarang juga, brengsek! Beraninya kau benar-benar menjual toko kami."

Aku tidak lagi peduli tentang Jessica menyebutku brengsek atau dia menyebut bar ibu sebagai milik dia dan Heechul. Aku terlalu terkejut.

Bukankah aku sudah membayar bunganya?

Lalu kenapa dia harus repot-repot menemuiku?

Apa yang ibu katakan benar?

Apa aku melakukan kebodohan dengan berani menemuinya?

Setan jalang dalam diriku sudah melompat-lompat senang saat mendengar nama Cho Kyuhyun, tapi otakku seperti membeku. Sedikit rasa takut tiba-tiba menjalari sepanjang tulang punggungku, mengirim kejut sesaat yang cukup untuk membuat kepalaku menggeleng pusing.

Aku tidak jadi menyabuni tubuhku, setidaknya busa yang dibawa shampo—sialan—milik ibu sudah cukup membantu untuk menghilangkan bau keringatku. Aku tak berhenti mengumpat saat bau ini menyengat indera penciumanku.

Jika ibu yang menggunakan ini, laki-laki pasti akan terus menempelinya. Bau ini adalah salah satu aset kejalangan ibu, dan sekarang bau ibu menyebar di seluruh tubuhku. Aku sama-sama jalangnya dengan ibu.

 _Terserah lah!_

Aku membuka pintu tepat saat Jessica melemparkan pakaian padaku.

"Cepat pakai itu!" bentaknya kemudian berubah mengernyit jijik. " _Oh my god_! Aku tidak tahu kalau _oppa_ merindukan ibu," ujarnya sambil menutup hidung.

Aku menoyor kepalanya kemudian kembali membanting pintu kamar mandi untuk berpakaian. Kepalaku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan yang menjadi alasan Cho Kyuhyun menemuiku secara langsung.

Jessica masih melotot di depan pintu. Aku melemparkan handuk ke wajahnya lalu berjalan cepat ke bagian depan bangunan, mengabaikan Jessica yang pasti berencana membalasku nanti. Samar-samar kudengar Heechul bicara dengan nada yang sangat halus. Sekali lagi, dia dan putrinya adalah perpaduan sempurna. Bermuka dua dan pencari muka.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ ," sapaku. Berdeham untuk mengatasi kegugupanku ketika melihatnya. Dia masih berkilau seperti yang kulihat semalam. Bedanya kali ini dia telihat lebih bercahaya karena sinar matahari mendukung ketampanannya.

Bibirnya yang tadi mengatup rapat, berkedut pelan.

Aku tersadar dan buru-buru mengusap—setengah merapikan—helaian rambutku. Mereka masih basah, bahkan beberapa tetes air kurasakan mengalir ke punggung dan berakhir pada karet celana selututku.

"Sungmin- _ah_ ," Heechul bersuara. Heh! Sok manis sekali dia memanggilku seperti itu. "Tuan Marcus bilang kau sudah membayar bunganya."

"Hm," aku terang-terangan memutar mataku. Dia balas melotot sesaat lalu tersenyum layaknya malaikat saat kembali bertatapan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Tak lupa dia mempersilahkan Cho Kyuhyun untuk menikmati anggur terbaik yang disajikan. Bukan hanya aku, sepertinya Heechul dan Jessica juga tersihir dengan ketampanan dan sensualitas si dewa seks. Mereka bahkan membuka mata lebih lebar dari biasanya saat melihat Cho Kyuhyun.

Kurasa ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Cho Kyuhyun.

Kulihat dia tidak datang sendiri, ada dua laki-laki monster menemaninya. Mereka berdiri diam dalam posisi istirahat, menggunakan kaca mata hitam. Dasar curang! Aku jadi tidak tahu apa atau siapa yang mereka lihat sekarang.

"Jam berapa kau pulang semalam?"

Aku diam, mendengar suaranya tapi masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Sungmin!" Heechul membentak.

"A-ah? Aku maksudnya?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk diri. Cho Kyuhyun menatapku sembari meneguk minumannya. "Du-dua belas... atau satu... ka-kalau tidak salah," jawabku dengan gagap. Tapi aku berhasil melukiskan senyumku.

Sesuatu dalam diriku terbang saat melihat Cho Kyuhyun membalas senyumku.

"Kupikir kau akan menemaniku sampai pagi."

Heechul dan Jessica sontak mengalihkan tatapan padaku. Secara terang-terangan mereka melaserku dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku harus memeriksa bar," kilahku. "Ibu selalu menelepon untuk memastikan aku mengurus bar atau tidak."

"Ibumu menelepon semalam?" tanyanya.

"Ya."

Aku bohong! Padahal aku kabur dini hari darinya, karena takut dia kembali membobol pantatku. Meskipun rasanya sakit-sakit nikmat, tapi aku tidak siap jika dia meminta ronde kedua. Melihat sedikit darah karena lubangku robek, rasanya ingin pingsan. Aku pasti benar-benar pingsan karena tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit jika Cho Kyuhyun dengan kejantanan besarnya itu kembali mengobrak-abrik lubangku.

"Hm, begitu," responnya singkat. Ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah, tampak mengingat sesuatu. "Aku kemari untuk mengembalikan ponselmu. Kau meninggalkannya semalam."

 _Matilah aku!_

Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum. Aku benar-benar merasa ditelanjangi saat melihat dia menyeringai senang seakan berkata 'Lee Sungmin, kau bahkan tidak tahu caranya berbohong'.

"Aku harus pergi mengurus sesuatu," Cho Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya. Tersenyum pada Heechul. "Terima kasih untuk minumannya. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan mengirim orang-orangku dalam waktu dekat."

Heechul dan Jessica memamerkan gigi mereka. Puas karena bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama untuk menghisap energi hidupku. Dasar benalu!

"Kau bisa mengambil ponselmu di mobilku," dia mengisyaratkanku untuk mengikutinya.

Heechul dan Jessica menahan seruan bahagia, mereka saling berpelukan dan menyempatkan diri mendorongku untuk mengikuti Cho Kyuhyun. Awas saja mereka nanti!

"Bagaimana bisa ponselku tertinggal di sana?" aku berusaha memulai percakapan saat membuntuti langkahnya keluar bangunan. Dia tidak menjawab, hanya keluar dengan terburu-buru. Ya tentu saja, dia punya banyak urusan dengan orang-orang yang berhutang padanya.

"Kalian tunggu di luar!"

Aku menatap dua laki-laki monster di belakangku. Mereka segera mengambil posisi, sedikit menjauh. Tatapanku kembali pada Cho Kyuhyun, lalu menemukan si pemilik mata biru itu tengah membuka pintu, mengisyaratkanku untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Menuruti kemauannya, aku segera masuk dan buru-buru menggeser tubuhku saat dia mendorongku ke sudut pintu lainnya lalu membanting pintu mobil dengan keras.

"Mana ponsel...?"

Aku belum selesai bicara saat merasakan sepasang telapak tangan yang hangat menangkup rahangku. Tidak ada waktu untuk terkejut, bibirku secara otomatis terbuka menyambut cumbuan kasarnya.

"Kau sengaja keluar dalam kondisi seperti ini, eh?" Cho Kyuhyun bicara disela ciumannya. Satu tangannya beralih merenggut rambut basahku lalu bibirnya menjelajahi leherku. Mengendus di sana sesaat kemudian mundur dengan wajah tak suka.

"Apa yang kau gunakan di tubuhmu?"

Ibu dan kesialannya benar-benar tak bisa berhenti mengikuti.

Aku menjeda jarak tubuh kami, balas merengut tak suka. Kesal pada diriku sendiri lebih tepatnya. "Aku salah menuangkan shampo. Ini milik ibu."

Sepertinya dia tahu bahwa aku sedang kesal. "Mandilah dengan benar setelah ini," ucapnya kemudian bergerak maju, mengambil sebuah botol kecil dari _dashboard_ mobilnya.

"Biarkan aku melihat pantatmu."

Daguku langsung jatuh, mengirim kedua belah bibirku untuk menganga. Ucapannya lebih mengerikan dibandingkan melihat dua tanduk kambing tumbuh di kepalanya.

"K-kau... apa?"

"Aku melihatmu berdarah semalam. Salep ini bisa sedikit membantu. Mereka bilang rasanya sejuk. Setidaknya kau bisa tidur lebih nyaman setelah ini."

"Me-mereka?" aku tergagap.

"Orang yang kusuruh membeli ini."

Lidahku terlalu kelu untuk bicara. Tapi Cho Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan keterkejutanku. Setengah memaksa, dia menarik pinggangku, menekuk paksa kakiku agar pantatku benar-benar menungging di depan wajahnya.

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" protesku. "Aku bisa melakukan sendiri nanti!"

Secara tiba-tiba napasku menyempit. Cho Kyuhyun memiting leherku dan berbisik penuh ancaman di telingaku. "Diam."

Otot-otot tubuhku langsung kendur. Jika semalam aku benar-benar diliputi nafsu, tapi untuk saat ini aku benar-benar malu. Hal-hal seperti ini terlalu intim dibandingkan dengan sesi keluar-masuk kejantanannya di analku.

Aku hanya bisa menggeretakkan gigi saat merasakan hawa dingin dari AC mobil menyentuh kulit pantatku. Menenggelamkan wajahku pada telapak tangan saat Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar memisahkan dua pipi pantatku untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Kau pasti kesakitan."

"Tidak," dustaku. "Kurasa tidak..." aku berjengit, tertahan untuk melanjutkan kalimatku. Usapan lembut jari tangan Cho Kyuhyun di sekitar lubangku meninggalkan sensasi menyenangkan. Salep itu terasa lengket tapi mengirimkan rasa dingin yang nyaman, membuatku sedikit rileks.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya terdengar riang.

Aku bergumam pelan, merasa nyaman saat sensasi sejuknya menghentikan kedutan-kedutan nyeri dan panas yang sejak semalam menyerang lubang pantatku.

"Oleskan yang banyak," suruhku tidak tahu diri. Sepertinya aku sudah lupa kalau sesaat yang lalu aku protes seperti gadis perawan yang dipaksa menghadapi malam pertama dengan duda beranak sepuluh.

Tawanya yang renyah mengalun merdu di telingaku. Aku sepertinya sudah buta dengan kesempuranaan Cho Kyuhyun. Semua hal tentangnya terasa surgawi dalam sudut pandangku.

Dia menepuk pantatku sekali, kemudian menaikkan celanaku. Dalam sekejap aku sudah kembali duduk di sisinya. Dia melemparkan botol salep yang bisa kutangkap dengan mudah.

"Baca aturan pakainya. Lakukan sendiri nanti," dia bicara sambil kembali bergerak maju. Meraih benda lain di sana. "Ponselmu."

Ah, benda ini! Harusnya benda bodoh ini tidak perlu tertinggal di sana.

"Sepertinya tak sengaja terlempar dari sakumu semalam," nada bicaranya terdengar mengejek. "Kau pasti sedih karena ibumu tidak melepon."

Aku berusaha tersenyum namun gagal. Menggenggam erat benda laknat yang membuat kebohonganku terbongkar. Dia pasti mengganggapku konyol sekarang. Sok berani menawarkan untuk ditiduri, tapi berakhir dengan kabur karena takut dengan babak selanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba Cho Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau memang berbeda dengan yang lain."

Terdengar tulus, seperti pujian. Aku menoleh untuk mengamati ekspresinya saat tertawa. Masih sama, dia sangat tampan. Aku tergila-gila pada pria ini.

 _Ibu terima kasih karena sudah melarangku menemuinya._

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Si pemilik mata biru menatap jam tangannya. Kesadaranku tertampar, dengan terburu-buru aku mengulurkan lengan untuk membuka pintu di sebelahku. Tapi pernahkah kalian merasa kurang puas atau tidak rela saat harus menjauh dari sesuatu yang sangat kau sukai?

Itulah perasaanku sekarang.

Aku tidak ingin besar kepala, tapi kenapa aku merasa jika Cho Kyuhyun juga tengah merasakan hal yang sama? Dia mengusirku pergi, tapi tak mengatakan apapun selagi aku bertahan di mobilnya dan sibuk berpikir.

"Kapan..." kami bicara di saat bersamaan. Aku sontak menatapnya dan dia melakukan hal yang sama. Senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya, sementara aku merasa malu entah karena apa.

"Kapan aku harus membayar bunganya lagi?"

Mataku melotot. Refleks aku menutup mulutku. Aku tidak tahu dari mana kalimat itu muncul, tapi aku terkejut mendengar bahwa itu benar-benar suaraku. Setan jalang dalam diriku melolongkan desahan puas, melakukan tarian erotis sambil menelanjangi diri. Betapa jalangnya diriku di dalam sana.

"Tidak! Maksudku..." aku buru-buru mengkoreksi. Tersenyum canggung layaknya pencuri yang tertangkap basah. "Biasanya orang-orangmu datang seminggu sekali. Jadi maksudku, apakah mereka juga akan datang minggu depan."

"Aaahhh~" dia berseru tenang. Menujukkan gestur berpikir yang lagi-lagi _hot_. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya terus mengusap bibir bawahnya selagi dia bicara. "Aku akan ke luar kota selama dua hari. Jadi, kau bisa membayar bunganya jika aku sudah kembali. Mereka akan menjemputmu nanti."

"Dua hari? Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?" aku serius bertanya kalau dua hari terlalu cepat. Aku tidak yakin pantatku sembuh sampai hari itu, tapi sepertinya dia yang salah mengartikan maksudku.

"Kalau begitu, besok saja."

"Ti-tidak! Dua hari saja! Dua hari!" tegasku. Terkikik pelan kemudian buru-buru membuka pintu setelah melambaikan tangan padanya.

Kali ini bukan aku yang berhenti, tapi Cho Kyuhyun yang menyergap lenganku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan wajahnya begitu dekat. Jemarinya terulur menyentuh daguku, memisahkan kedua belah bibirku dengan perlahan.

"Sepertinya dua hari terlalu lama," bisiknya. Ponselku luruh ke jok mobil saat tanganku perlahan dibawanya ke sana, ke bagian keras yang menonjolkan kelembutan kain celananya. "Bagaimana jika mulut pintar ini kau gunakan membayar setengahnya sekarang juga?"

 _Siapa yang bisa menolakmu?_

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi kedua bibirku secara perlahan menangkup ibu jarinya yang sejak tadi bermain-main di bibirku.

Manik seindah lautan itu berkilat tajam. Dengan sengaja aku memberikan gigitan kecil di ujung ibu jarinya. Seketika, kilat di matanya berubah menjadi kobaran api. Tubuhku langsung berpindah ke pangkuannya. Diremas kuat dalam balutan lengannya sementara bibirku sudah tidak punya kuasa untuk protes. Bagian itu sudah dilumat habis oleh dewa seks bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya gen ibu benar-benar melekat padaku. Aku bilang tidak siap jika dibobol lagi, tapi dengan beraninya aku justru mengusapkan pantatku di atas kejantanan Cho Kyuhyun.

Dia melepaskan ciuman kami lalu menggeram kesal, menepuk pantatku. "Bagian ini bisa menyusul nanti. Sekarang bawa mulutmu bertemu 'dengannya'."

Aku terkekeh geli. Segera turun dari pangkuannya dan melakukan tugasku.

 _Hei, ibu! Jika begini caranya membayar bunga pada Cho Kyuhyun, maka berhutanglah lebih banyak lagi!_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Ps: **Interest** (Bunga) adalah imbal jasa atas pinjaman uang.

Pss: Happy joyday, darling semuaaaahhh. Semoga karya ini bisa mengobati kerinduan satu sama lain. Babay~


End file.
